


face the inevitable

by quackities



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, No Beta [We Die Like Dream Exploded Himself]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackities/pseuds/quackities
Summary: Ranboo knew now that there was no avoiding what he feared to do. He knew that he had to make his choice.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 569
Collections: Ranboo Is Best Boi





	face the inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Ranboo as a character and so i made this! It's a little rough but i wanted to get it out hefore anymore lore occured, note that tommy and technoblade only briefly make appearances, but their dynamics as a group are implied. enjoy!

Ranboo knew good and well how deep of a hole he was digging himself the more he came around to aide the pair. He knew this wasn't neutrality anymore, not when he spent his free time with them on their quests to fulfill their goals—ones that included the betrayal and disruption of L'Manberg.

He couldn't pin the blame on peer pressure anymore, not when he came out of his own volition. Ranboo had made the active and conscious decision to keep coming back, even after Tommy had asked him to not show face, he'd insisted on being within Tommy's good graces.

In the end, he guesses that it was inevitable. Neutrality wasn't impossible with the various conflicts, but it was scarce and a fairly thin line to walk. Bias developed the further he strengthened his comradery with the duo, that he knew good and well.

It wasn't the worst thing to come, though. Ranboo had never bothered with showing loyalty to land, because to him, a country could always be rebuilt. Its foundations could always be mended. He knew his priorities lay with his friends—his loyalty and unwavering support, because unlike land, their lives weren't endless, weren't mendable in the way land was.

Oddly enough, he wasn't as panicked by the revelation as he once was. Instead, it gave him a sense of comfort, a gentle warmth of relief. To know he had gotten to make strong kinships, just like he'd always wished for.

Ranboo didn't have the fortunate luck of having many pals when he was younger, not with him being half enderman and half ghast. It didn't help that he also had a streak of being spineless; a pushover.

He didn't get tormented per say, but it wasn't as if endermen and ghasts had that well of a reputation with the townsfolk either. He'd always been an enigma to them, no matter how hard he'd tried to prove himself harmless and civil.

So, observing the two brothers as they bickered as fair brothers do, he couldn't help but feel content. They weren't by any means perfect—one was a wanted war criminal and the other was a banished bastard, a soon-to-be terrorist, but they were his friends. Ones that had shown him equal compassion and respect, in their own begrudging way.

He knows the things they've said, that everyone has said. How fickle of a concept friendship was, fleeting and fast, never meant to last within the lands they lived and fought on. Yet, Ranboo couldn't help but to feel as though they were wrong. He might not have much experience, nor has he been around long enough, but he knows what he values and when it's genuine. 

And this? _This_ was genuine.

No matter how hard Tommy and Technoblade deny the ties they all had to one another, they knew good and well how close they'd all gotten as a group. Hell, even Ghostbur had taken note to it, making a stray quip about it in one of their many walks. 

It wasn't a trivial thing for Ranboo to decide that his loyalty lay with the duo and the rest of their broken family. To know that they've done a considerable amount for him as he's done for them. They've always been earnest with him, as he's been with them.

He did catch himself at some point feeling a sense of remorse, an ache of regret. He knew that aligning himself with this family would mean detaching himself from those in L'Manberg, but he's known for a while that there was always going to be a rift between them. The longer they obsessed over their land and their power, the further they strayed from their original goals and morale. They weren't the same people he knew when he first arrived, and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't save them.

He had imagined their reaction to his betrayal a good amount, had used it plenty of times to keep himself neutral. One way or another, it had always ended in bloodshed. It had haunted him day and night, more so after his talk with Technoblade. He knew that what he'd told him was true, had _witnessed_ it himself at one point, and yet, he couldn't help but want to continue to live in obliviousness.

At the time, it had caused him a good amount of moral dilemmas, ones that all ended the same—bounding himself to neutrality, reiterating it as much as he could in hopes that maybe it would stay true.

But Ranboo had tried to keep everyone appeased, made the effort to never stray from his line of unbiased thought, but the longer he continued the harder it had become. Having the bit of knowledge that Technoblade had given him, and how it stuck with him, it made it impossible to keep complacent as he watched the way matters unfolded. Seeing the corruption fester in those he considered friends, how it changed them, how it _harmed_ them. 

He had tried to help, that he did. He was their rational and logical thinking, and for a while it helped. It made his dilemmas more manageable and kept him from having to confront what came with said dilemmas; it slowed things down.

Until it didn't. 

Until they stopped listening to him, kept disregarding him. Silenced him when he tried to make sure they didn't do anything too grave. Made him seem like a nuisance when he interfered. He knew then that what Technoblade had told him was true, and realized that efforts could only go so far to stall the inevitable.

Ranboo knew now that there was no avoiding what he feared to do. He knew that he had to make his choice; stay and fight alongside those in L'Manberg or help Tommy and Technoblade against those very people.

"Oi dickhead! catch up, will you? We're almost home." Tommy yells from ahead. He watches as the boy stops and holds Technoblade back as well, hears the endeared exasperation when Technoblade complains. 

He stops in his trails–which earns him a scolding from Tommy and a groan from Technoblade–and takes in the sight of the pair. 

When he looks at them, he sees companions that value him as he does with them. He sees trust, loyalty, and compassion. He remembers the few times Technoblade checked up on him when he had fallen behind or had strayed too far. He remembers the moments when Tommy confided in him about his worries and fears, and how he'd comforted Ranboo on his as well.

He sees equals.

"I've made my choice," He says softly to himself, making his way towards the pair.

He hears Tommy's irritated stream of confused curses, wondering what the hell Ranboo was talking about. He turns to see Technoblade smirking, nodding at him in understanding as they continue their way home. 

He enjoys the bickering and let's himself join in, basking in the sense of warmth that washes over him. Relaxes as he feels a weight lift from his shoulders. 

_He chose them._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
